monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheshire Cat
Encyclopedia Entry: A race peculiar to Wonderland, the Cheshire Cats are the guides of this curious and lewd kingdom. The progenitor of this race was a Werecat that wandered into Wonderland and hit it off with the lady of the land, The Queen of Hearts. Because of a common love of mischief, she was given power as a servant of the queen. Cheshire Cats are always grinning and smiling lewdly with a lustful and unpredictable personality. They love fun and lewd things, and tease those who wander into Wonderland with obscene words, whether male or female, making overt sexual overtures and enjoying the person's reaction. Their duty is to guide the visitors of Wonderland, but with their guidance, what lies ahead is a variety of curious and obscene occurrences, like sex-crazed monsters that are after the visitors, etc. They're overjoyed, and the smile on their face further deepens when they see visitors getting teased by them and they end up in sexual situations. They have the ability to freely appear and disappear. As long as they're in Wonderland, they're monsters that can suddenly pop up unexpectedly anywhere. By the time a visitor notices, they'll be right on top of them, groping their body from behind, and making their tongue crawl all over while whispering filthy, dirty words in their ear. Words spun with the sweet, enchanting timbre of their voice somehow feel obscene and lewd even when the topic of discussion is completely unrelated to sex. When they whisper, it easily melts into the hearts of those bewildered by Wonderland. While being shown the lewd spectacles of Wonderland, visitors will be tempted with words such as, "You want to join in, and get off like that. You're filthy, aren't you?" and even if they had no such intentions their body will grow hot and seek pleasure. Their thoughts will be consumed by lust and envy towards the spectacle before their eyes. Then, just as the Cheshire Cat said, "I want to have sex (I want to become a monster) and get off like that" will become true inside the visitor. And then, while continuing their "tour", the visitor's values and common sense will all be stained in the color of Wonderland. By the time they change into an incubus or monster, they'll have totally become a resident of Wonderland. Furthermore, Cheshire Cats are usually just guides, mostly devoting themselves to observing visitors. However, in the event that they take a liking to a man, they may aggressively interfere in order to make the man their own husband. They'll enjoy sex with the man during obscene occurrences, and gradually stain him completely in the lewd color of their preference. After obtaining a husband they become even more lascivious. Life with these happily smiling girls is full of pleasure and absent of boredom and agony in spite of their teasing. Also, sometimes they become playful with men and exhibit cat-like behavior, which is different from how they normally are, but they only show this side of themselves to their husband. Kenkou Notes: 今回の魔物娘は「不思議の国」の案内人、「チェシャ猫」さん. The monster girl this time is the guide of 'Wonderland', Cheshire Cat. 図鑑世界の新たな舞台、「不思議の国」が登場です. It's the debut of a new setting in the encyclopedia world, 'Wonderland'. アリスちゃん（と被害者枠の男性）の冒険が今はじまる……！ The adventures of Alice-chan (and the men who are their victims) begins now....! 不思議の国の詳細は長いので、こちらを参照してください. The specifics details of 'Wonderland' are lengthy, so please reference this to the Wonderland settings/details. 奇妙で淫らな不思議の国に迷い込んだ旅人を案内する役割を持った彼女達ですが、常に浮かべたニヤニヤ笑いと共に、来訪者を性的な意味でからかい、男女問わずセクハラしたり、割と好き勝手ヤっておられます. It's their (Cheshire Cat's) duty to guide travelers who wander into the curious and lewd 'Wonderland', but along with their permanent grin, they tease and sexually harass visitors regardless of whether they're male or female. They pretty much do as they please. ですが、案内はちゃんとやってくれるらしいです。辿り着く先はたった一つですが…… But still, it seems they do properly guide people. However, there's only one thing that awaits them... Trivia * This Monster is based off of Cheshire Cat in the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Despite being unique to Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat is also found in the Cat Kingdom Spirit Realm of the cat goddess Bastet. * Cheshire Cat is the main girl featured in the first official Monster Girl Encyclopedia doujin, illustrated by series author, Kenkou Cross. Encyclopedia Pages= Cheshire Cat.png|English Encyclopedia Page cheshirecat.jpg|Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Fan Artwork= Cat.jpg|credits to Co-tea sample_9125e8607199bf99f69e63fe2ff1faff.jpeg Cheshire 03.png 41030914_m.png|Made by Salmon Cat Chesireproj.png|Recolor by Naju Silver 1391416819409.jpg 3QAvArN.jpg|Credit to .less 1397238264154.png|Cheshire Cat cosplaying the Mask 3U2nEdh.jpg fd37dfc35e37d50ac537b772e19742d6.png BT1lqJ2.gif cheshire_catgirl_and_manticore_girl_grin_contest_by_lutherniel-d6zzm67.jpg fizzshire.png 1429122720505.jpg Cheshire_By_Mithril.png|By Mithril (Pixiv) Cheshire 1.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T CC.jpg|Artwork by Murna 1SXWD8R.jpg Iu06xLq.jpg efea633a4928ceba3625ae41a58fddeb.jpg Cheshire Fanart Da3rd.png|Art by DA3RD 40b1bdf5ce139cd8f072511ae0c13d34.jpg|A chibi Cheshire.....the name says it all. 00011.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Wonderland Category:Cat Family Category:Beastman Type